


For Even The Smallest Time

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: I have two characters, they gay, they morally grey, they badass, you get it.Arius (the POV) is an oathbreaker paladin (which is a badass subclass by the way) and Ronny is an assassin rogue. They are a half elf and a tiefling respectfully.I like them a lot. This is a really weird bit of writing, I write like 3 times a year and half of it never makes sense. Posting it is pretty much just a way to keep track of my writing.Enjoy!
Relationships: Arius Windwood/Ronny Killelylth (Original Characters), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	For Even The Smallest Time

Arius knew he needed to stop doing this. He knew and yet...

As he looked at the sleeping form next to him, he could feel no regret in his heart. The blue tiefling lay asleep, his black hair having fallen in front of his face and a soft snore coming from his form. Why the fuck was he so cute?

Recalling the way the pair had met always brought a chuckle to his lips. 

Two noble teenagers, heirs, at a fancy party. Two abused kids holding it together to keep their families image.

But he thinks it is more the facts surrounding their second meeting that makes it funny.

It was long after they had both took revenge on their fathers. Ronny gained the family business, gained power and wealth. Arius... Well, he wasn't so lucky.

Turns out killing your father in cold blood upsets the god you are a paladin of. 

He found his way in the world, slowly. It was a weird experience relearning life after 30 years. He never imagined his life would be anything more than fighting, retiring at 35, getting married to some princess and then dying in obscurity. But he ended up an adventurer, helping bring down the constitution he once held everything up to. Even if that did mean selling his soul to a demon.

That was when him and Ronny met once again. Ronny was infamous at that point; he had grown his families business past the need of noble power or scope. His father always had shadier business. Ronny had never told him of the details, but Arius had an idea of what that consisted of.

He had been captured, a dumb mistake on his part. There was immediate confusion on both their parts and it was... a weird encounter.

But Arius found himself bumping into him more and more. They had shared goals, often joined together accidently on missions. It was a fun game. 

They bickered, they fought, they fucked. He was grateful for Ronny, in a way; he was one of his only constants in this life. 

Their morals never lined up, their ambitions beyond anything the other could imagine. But they just came together again, and again. Love was something Arius didn't know he could even still feel. But here he was, in love.

There were many things he regretted in life. He knew this was going to become another thing to add to the list. He wasn't meant for love, not anymore.

But until then, he can look at his sleeping face and smile, content for even the smallest amount of time.


End file.
